Episode 7916 (23rd August 2017)
Plot Tracy asks Frank if he's managed to sort things with the time share. Megan assures him that everything is sorted - they just had the wrong company name. Frank worries there will be additional problems so wants to talk to 'Mendora' himself but Megan manages to put him off. Rhona receives multiple texts from Paddy and is unsure what to do. Aaron boxes with Zak, who is struggling to keep up the pace. Marlon is alarmed to overhear Frank and Rishi discussing the problems with the time shares. Frank assures them there's no reason to panic. Adam informs Victoria that a stonemason will be out in a few days to fix her father's headstone. Zak suggests Aaron should consider joining a boxing gym. Kerry explains to Dan that she saw Daz begging in Hotten. Dan is indifferent, even when Kerry tells him his brother is homeless. Marlon worries to Paddy about investing his and April's money the time share scheme. Marlon senses there is something weird going on between Rhona and Paddy and soon works out what has happened. Bob asks Nell what she's doing for her birthday but Nell doesn't want a fuss. Marlon cannot believe Paddy has told Rhona he loves her; he doesn't think Paddy and Rhona reuniting is a good idea. Frank calls 'Mendora' from Megan's phone. Charity answers. She is forced to think on her feet and puts on a fake Spanish accent. Frank puts 'Mendora' on loud speaker so Marlon can ask questions about his money and the property developers. After hanging up, Frank inquires why 'Mendora' is in Megan's phone under 'Tart'. Bob lets slip to Jai that it's Nell's birthday tomorrow. Kerry believes she and Dan should go out and look for Daz but that's the last thing Dan wants to do, stating he doesn't ever want to see Daz. Paddy confesses to Rhona that he loves her. Rhona admits she loves him too but she isn't sure that they can pretend the last eighteen months didn't happen as they'd be getting back together for the wrong reasons. Rhona wants to continue to be friends but nothing more. Aaron and Adam have decided to check out Zak's old gym tomorrow and Aaron suggests Victoria joins them. Victoria agrees. Rhona reads Leo a story and promises her son that they'll be fine. Nervous Frank has a drink ahead of travelling to Spain for the surprise blessing. At the same time, Charity calls round at Tenant Cottage as Megan is planting bundles of cash in Frank's holdall. Megan can't believe she used the name of a bankrupt property developer but Charity orders her to stop stressing. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Tenant House - Front garden and living room *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Barn *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,070,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes